Taenia Memorie
by BROSMP
Summary: Six photos of six women showed who came and went from Gibbs's life. Six of them visited him that Saturday, but only one stayed.
1. Cor destructum

**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary:** Six photos of six women showed who came and left from Gibbs's life. Six of them visited him that Saturday, but only one stayed.

**Have a good read. Reviews please.**

**Taenia memoriae**

**Chapter 1-Cor destructum¹**

Gibbs sat in his basement on a Saturday, but that morning he wasn't willing to work on his boat. Instead, he went to his desk that was there and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a worn envelope with some stains. He sat on the wooden bench, sighing and running a hand through his gray hair, as he poured the contents of the envelope on the table.

There were six photos attached by a rubber band, each showing six different women who'd passed through his life. Behind every picture there was a description of the moment write by him. Gibbs took the first photo, with an expression of longing.

The picture showed a beach behind, where was Gibbs, two decades younger, with his hair brown and wearing shorts and T-shirt with a smiling redhead with straight hair and light blue eyes with a face full of freckles and a gentle smile, wearing a yellow bikini and a sarong. Both were pictured in profile, leaning their foreheads together and staring at each other, while Gibbs had both arms around her waist and she had her hands cupping his face.

The current Gibbs turned the photo and read what he had written on its back:

_Today my wife, who now takes my last name, Shannon Gibbs, received the best of the news: she is expecting our first child. We just moved to Washington, but we are taking a few days off at a beach near here. She had gone to the doctor without my knowledge, after days of sickness and dizziness and when we went to the beach in the afternoon, I was lying on the sand as she laid on my chest, her floral scent invading me and I wrapped my arms around her body, squeezing her against me while she was drawing circles with her finger gently on my chest, getting my attention. I touched her face gently, turning her to me and our eyes met. Shannon's eyes shone._

"_Shannon, what happened?" _

_She smiled, letting a tear fall._

"_Leroy, I'm pregnant."_

"_Shannon, I..." _

_I stared at her, shocked and when I realized what it meant, so I smiled, my heart warm, because I was going to be father of a child with the amazing woman who stood beside me, and I took her with me, holding her waist as I kissed her. It was a small, but passionate kiss and when we parted, she brought her hands to my face and I leaned my forehead into hers saying:_

"_I love you Shannon, you and this child."_

"_I love you Leroy."_

The current Gibbs felt his eyes sting and he lowered his picture, burying his head on his hands, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of her and their daughter's death. Shannon and Kelly. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep.

"Leroy?"

Gibbs looked ahead and saw Shannon smiling sweetly at him. Gibbs frowned in disbelief:

"Shannon? But you are dead..." He said, feeling his heart hurt, as he approached her.

"I know."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and then for the first time in a long time, he felt a tear fell from his eyes, but he didn't care, burying his face in her hair and letting more tears fall, while Shannon stroked his head lovingly.

"There is so much I wanted to tell you... I love you so much." He said with a failed voice.

Shannon then pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eyes, with a sad look:

"Leroy, I love you. But you can't be stuck to me. I need you to move along for me and Kelly. And be happy, ok?"

"Shannon, I..." Gibbs began, in a mixture of warning and despair, but she shook her head, silencing him with one finger and her eyes was as bright as his.

"Got it?"

"Yes. I got it." Gibbs replied resentfully.

Shannon then gave him a kiss on the lips.

Gibbs woke up and realized he had slept only for half an hour and felt a trail of tears on his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve, his heart hurt and broken, remembering about the Shannon of his dream, as he kissed the picture and put it aside and took the second photo.

_Cause when a heart breaks _

_no it don't break even_

**Breakeven-The Script**

**TBC**  
**¹Destroyed Heart.****  
****This is the first chapter of 7. The next will show Gibbs's first wife. Reviews are good.**


	2. Collapse

**Have a good read. Reviews please.**

**Chapter 2-Collapse¹**

The second photo showed Gibbs a couple of years older, with brown hair starting to get silver. He was with a woman of red and curly hair, with hazel eyes, wearing a brown dress smiling with one arm around Gibbs, who smiled, but without reaching his blue eyes, an arm around her shoulders. They were sitting in front of Gibbs's house door, with potted flowers at the entrance.

Turing the photo, he saw his letter:

_My 'first marriage' after Shannon's death. Ann and I ended up getting married after we'd seen each other for eight months, during the years of darkness without Shannon and Kelly, and I thought I wouldn't be able to find another woman. I chose to get married only in the paper and today was the day we made a lunch to celebrate at home, but now that we're together, I realized that Ann was just a replacement for Shannon, with the same color of hair but I noticed that her eyes are different from Shannon's color._

_Ann smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a passionate kiss, smiling and patting my back. I kissed her, but was unable to return to the same degree because I was doing it mechanically, as I thought about Shannon, my arms beside my body, dead. Ann then broke the kiss to catch her breath and she noticed my expression. She gave a nervous smile as she called:_

"_Leroy?"_

"_Huh?" I asked, frowning and looking at her. _

_Ann sighed feeling desolate, realizing that when we married, today, this marriage wouldn't last._

"_The photographer is waiting." _

_I forced a smile, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her and gazed at the camera, smiling. But inside, we both were collapsing, waiting to see how many weeks it would last._

Gibbs put the photo aside, over Shannon's photo and realized he needed to go out for some fresh air. He took the keys of his truck and got in the car, driving with the windows open, leaving the morning wind blow in his hair.

He frowned, holding tight the steering wheel realizing that he had never paid attention to Ann and had left her in the dark when the two had married and the two months that followed, he'd looked at her but felt as he was looking to a strange, because she wasn't Shannon and then he'd started his hobby of building a boat in the basement, leaving her alone in the bedroom, not caring if she would cry in frustration.

"My God..." Gibbs said lowly, shaking his head and feeling bad about what de had done to Ann years ago. She had loved him for sure.

When he realized he was passing near a racetrack park he slowed down. He then saw a woman with red and curly hair tied in a ponytail, with knitted clothes, running beside a dark-haired man. The two stopped running and she wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him.

Gibbs tilted his head to the side and realized that she was Ann. When she broke the kiss and looked at Gibbs, she was surprised and then waved to him, calling his name while holding the man's hand.

"Leroy, what a surprise." Her eyes flashed in a mix of surprise and nostalgia for seeing him as he left the car and they shook hands.

"Hi Ann." He said, giving a smile and feeling strange.

She smiled and introduced him to the man beside her.

"Leroy, this is my husband Paul. Paul, this is Leroy."

The two made a nod and Ann asked:

"Much work at NCIS?"

"Yeah, you know." He replied, with a movement of head. "And you?"

"Much work at the office." And then Ann said, sounding sincere: "It was good to see you Leroy, I hope you are ok."

Gibbs smiled, in a mix of surprise and gratitude, then, to the surprise of both, he hugged her.

"I wish the same for you. Bye Ann."

She pulled away from him and nodded and the two exchanged a look, leaving behind what had happened in the past and Ann took Paul's hand as the two returned to run, their alliances shining on their fingers.

Gibbs let a laugh escape, as he started the car and turned to head home, feeling better to see that Ann was fine, as he watched the blue and sunny sky. As he drove, he thought about the third picture that was waiting for him.

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

**Ride-Lana Del Ray**  
**TBC**  
**¹Collapse**  
**The next chapter will show the Gibbs's second wife, Diane. Reviews are good.**


	3. Clementia

**Have a good read. Reviews please.**

**Chapter 3-Clementia¹**

When Gibbs took the third photo in his basement, he let out a long sigh, as if the woman who was in the picture exhausted him.

The picture showed a place full of flowers and a red-haired woman with wavy hair, blue eyes and red lips turned into a confident smile. She wore a white lace dress and looked at Gibbs, who smiled excited, his hair starting to grey and he wore a white suit. They embraced each other, smiling, showing their hands with rings.

The current Gibbs turned the photo and faced his letter:

_This is my marriage to Diane, Diane Gibbs now. I didn't believe I could found a woman like her, ironic and intense. The priest in front of us asked us to repeat our votes, while we turned, facing each other my clear blue eyes in the dark blues. Then I said first, with a firm voice:_

"_Yes, I promise to love you in joy and pain, I promise to respect you in the richness and sadness forever because I love you Diana Gibbs." _

_Diane let her head fall gently aside, thrilled. She then said, her eyes shining:_

"_Yes, I promise to love you in joy and pain, I promise to respect you in the richness and sadness forever because I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." _

_I took her left hand, staring at her as I put the alliance on her finger. She then grabbed my left hand and raised an eyebrow, smiling confidently as she placed the ring on my finger._

"_You can kiss now." _

_And she stroked my cheek with affection as I leaned and kissed her. It was supposed to be a simple kiss, but I lowered my hand to her waist and Diane took her hands up to my chest while deepening the kiss, our hearts beating fast. When the priest cleared his throat, we parted panting, hugging each other and smiling for the photo._

An hour later, Gibbs was in a restaurant, still holding the picture, with a glass of beer. The truth was that from his three ex-wives, Diane was the only one he still kept in touch, apart the juridical fights with the others, and though he'd used her as an antidepressant and she had took his money and often would exhaust him mentally.

And there he was, because she had asked to talk to him. When he heard footsteps behind him, he put the photo inside his coat, turning to the redhead with spicy scent. Diane Gibbs-Fornell-Sterling smiled, raising an eyebrow as she sat beside him, crossing one leg and putting her hand over his knee, stroking it with her nails.

"Diane..." Gibbs warned, but she laughed, before turning around and asking for a drink.

"Leroy..." She said, tapping her glass of whiskey and drinking it all, her blue eyes suddenly thoughtful, staring at the glass.

Gibbs sighed, taking a sip of his beer and pointing a finger to Diane:

"Diane, what do you want to talk?"

Diane licked her lips, trying to find the right words and Gibbs decided not to press her as he felt her hand on his knee tighten.

"Leroy, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Gibbs looked at her, frowning, for fear that this had something to do with Fornell. He was tired of them involving him in their relationship.

"Are you talking about you and Fornell?" He asked quietly, staring at her.

"Well, do you wanna talk about me and you? She asked with a seductive smile.

Gibbs denied, motioning to rise, but Diane asked, clutching his knee:

"Leroy, wait."

Both pairs of blue eyes met and Gibbs saw that she seemed insecure and then he sat down again, holding her hand that was on his knee and stroking it looking genuinely worried now.

"Diane, what's happening?"

She cocked her head to the side facing him, letting him caresses her a little more, before going back and holding her hand.

"I don't know how I feel about Fornell. I like him, and I'm not just talking about his bank account." She said, seeing Gibbs's skeptical look. "But I think we just came back because of Emily's kidnapping."

"Do you think it was a moment of weakness?" He asked, playing with his glass.

"Yes."

"Diane..." He sighed wearily. "Talk to Fornell, you two need to stop dancing in each other, think about Emily!"

Diane looked angry, pursing her lips.

"I'm thinking about my daughter! That's why I came to ask your advice."

Gibbs finished his beer and said, wanting to finish it:

"This is my advice: Stop dancing with each other and think about what you want."

Diane was silent, staring straight ahead and then she said softly:

"I want to feel free and I want him to feel the same." She paused, moistening her lips. "And I hope you can find a real woman for you, Leroy, you need to stop looking for a replacement for your first wife." She shrugged sighing.

Gibbs was surprised by her words and kissed her forehead, brushing a lock of red hair and murmuring:

"You're a good woman, Diane, when you're not taking money from your ex. Go settle things with Fornell."

Diane just smiled and said, before he left:

"What I said a few years ago, I still keep: You are my Shannon, Leroy."

Gibbs softened his eyes and smiled, seeing how mature they were now, and Diane laughed and Gibbs went toward his truck, suddenly laughing. There were three more photos waiting for him in his basement.

_Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door._

**Let it Go- Disney****  
****TBC**

**¹Compassion**  
**The next will show Jenny Shepard. Reviews are good.**


	4. Cubilulum

**Have a good read. Reviews please.**

**Chapter 4-Cubilulum¹**

In his basement, after lunch, Gibbs placed the third photo with the others and closed his eyes for a moment before his fingers rubbed the fourth photo and his eyes opened, burning.

The fourth photo showed a fancy hotel's room, with white walls and a dossal's bed made by satin, where were a woman with wavy red hair and green and intelligent eyes, wearing a white overcoat, laughing and sitting on Gibbs's lap, with his hair brown and gray, her arms above her head, hugging Gibbs's neck, who wore a NIS T-shirt and jeans, laughing, one hand resting on her thigh and the other over his own leg.

Gibbs turned the photo and saw what he had written:

_I never believed in summer romances, but I love Jenny Shepard and after what happened in Marseilles, London and Positano, we stopped dancing on each other and we slept together here in Paris. _

_We were off of our operation in a white room we shared in Paris and I approached Jenny from behind, kissing her neck and she turned to me, laughing. I smiled and handed her a box and Jenny was surprised, raising an eyebrow and saying with her French accent:_

"_You're full of surprises today, Jethro."_

_She took the box with trembling fingers, opening it and taking what was inside. She pulled a Dior white overcoat and she stared at me looking touched before pulling my face and kissing me hard. I laughed, pulling away and holding her face, before kissing her again and asking:_

"_So I guess you liked it?"_

"_J__ethro, it's beautiful, I didn't know that you understand about fashion." I laughed and she pointed to the bed. "Wait for me here."_

"_What will you do?"_

"_You'll see."_

_I sat on the bed and she was a few feet away from me, her back to the mirror while smiling seductively and she dropped the robe she wore at her feet revealing that she was naked, her skin shinning. I smirked at her, admiring her body, my heart beating fast. She then grabbed her new coat and dressed slowly and she pirouetted._

"_Enjoyed?"_

_I pulled her by her arms, making her sit on my lap and she brought her hands to my neck as I leaned down and kissed her, running a hand down her side and inside her robe feeling her naked and perfumed skin, making her sigh and deepening the kiss. When we parted, with flushed faces, she said:_

"_Jethro... I love you." She said, with her French accent, staring at me._

_I smiled, stroking her bare thigh and kissing her again, breathing in her Parisians' perfume._

"_I love you, my Jen." _

_She placed a camera and we smiled for the photo._

Jen. Gibbs left the picture aside, thinking about everything that had happened afterwards. The 'dear John' letter she left for him and her return as the director and then her death. He knew the things she had done and left open led herself to her death, but he couldn't stop thinking that if he had said 'yes' instead of 'no' in Carson's case, maybe things would have been different and Jenny would still be there with him, driving him mad.

It took him courage to open the drawer, pulling out a sealed letter that Ducky had given him after her funeral a few years ago but he never had the courage to open it, not knowing if he was ready for what he would find there. He stared at the letter, feeling her French perfume there and he opened it, running his eyes over her elegant handwriting.

_Dear Jethro. _

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I'm already dead, which is a shame because there were a lot of things that I wanted to tell you, facing you. Jethro, the truth is that I don't feel happy with the choices I've made, some of them were very selfish. But what I wanted most was that you had said 'yes' instead of 'no' that night Carson slept in my house. One word and I would have gave myself to you, like in Marseilles, London, Positano, Paris and many other places, no other man had ever taken me to paradise, your fingers on my skin were able to make me feel safe, sexy and loved._

_I know you felt something for me in Paris, but I also know that you never loved me as you loved Shannon. Jethro, you need to find a woman who will make you happy and you also will make her happy, and that she won't be just a redhead, substitute, like me and your ex. I wish I had been the woman of your life, Jethro. We'll always have Paris in our dreams. _

_**Jennifer Giulia Shepard, 2008.**_

"Oh Jen..." Gibbs held the letter, bringing it to his lips and kissing with his heart hurting. "Jen, you've never been a substitute to anyone, because I loved you in Paris and back to Washington, after you took my heart with you."

"You're very romantic today, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at the ghost of Jenny, with her legs crossed and smirking, wearing a skirt and high heels.

"Jen." He called, skeptical, as he stood up and touched her face. "Jen, you didn't have to die alone..."

She softened her eyes, taking the hand that was on her face and putting on her.

"Jethro, I was selfish and made mistakes so I tried to work things out without calling you, but it ended up going wrong." She said smiling.

He was between her legs, touching her red lips with his, before kissing her hard. He raised his hand from her knee to her back, approaching her more and caressing her everywhere he could reach, while Jenny ran her hands inside his shirt, in their remaining minutes together, kissing and hugging each other.

_To ten-million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
_**Fireflies - Owl City**  
**TBC**  
**¹White Room**  
**The next will show Stephanie Flynn. Reviews are good.**


	5. Confession

**Have a good read. Reviews please.**

**Chapter 5-Confession¹**

Gibbs opened his eyes, wiping the lipstick mark from the corner of his mouth, as he put the letter and the photo of Jen with the others, lingering staring at them, before grabbing the fifth picture.

The picture showed a woman with red curly hair and a red dress and a coat, holding a glass of champagne and toasting with Gibbs, who smiled and toasted in a small restaurant.

Gibbs turned the photo and read:

_We married a few months after Jen had left me on the plane and Ducky introduced her to me. Today is Stephanie's birthday and we've been living in Russia for months. At this time, Stephanie had managed to make me forget about Jenny, or Shannon, even for a few moments while she giggled, delighted with the dress I'd given her._

"_Oh Jethro, you're being very charming tonight, taking me to dinner and giving me gifts."_

_I smirked, leaning over the table and our plates, kissing her gently and she sighed happily. We had been fighting for a few weeks because she accused me of thinking about Jenny and tonight things seemed to be working out between us._

"_It's your birthday Stephanie. I thought we could leave work aside and go out together." Then I stared at her dress, smiling in awe of the beauty of the women. "Did you like it?" _

_Stephanie smiled, intertwining my fingers with hers and I gave it a squeeze._

"_It's beautiful Jethro, you know I like red."_

_I made a sign for the waiters and they came to our table, bringing champagne and singing happy birthday to her. Stephanie was surprised, taking her free hand to her mouth and then looked at me before kissing me again and smiled, and then we raise our glasses and toast._

"_Happy Birthday Stephe."_

"_Thanks, Jethro..."__  
_  
Gibbs saw the date of the picture and sighed. Coincidentally, that day was the anniversary of his 3rd ex wife, so soon she would be calling him, drunk.

Gibbs put the fifth picture with the other and went to the kitchen for his coffee when he heard his cell phone ringing. Gibbs, knowing that if ignored she would continue to call him, answered wearily.

"Gibbs."

"You know what day is today?" The female voice on the other end of the line asked in a tearful tone and Gibbs rubbed his forehead before grabbing his cup of coffee.

"I know, every year you call me to ask that." He said, exasperated.

"If you would call at least once or twice a year, I wouldn't need to call you always." She said, sniffling and Gibbs heard her take a sip of a liquid.

"Stephanie, are you drinking?"

"You bastard! You know how hard it is for me to face our wedding anniversary? Or my own birthday, remembering the amazing night we had in Russia?" She was furious and then sniffed. "Huh?"

Gibbs sipped his coffee and left it aside, clutching the phone and feeling sorry for what he had done to the woman, not wanting to hear her cry.

"Hey Stephanie." He called with a lighter voice and she stopped crying. "I promise I'll call you on your birthday, is that okay?"

"Why would you do that?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"Because we deserve to be happy. It's not because we're not together anymore we can't be friends." Gibbs added thoughtfully, staring to his cup of coffee. Stephanie was a great person.

"Well... You're right, we can live in peace." She said, stopping to cry. "But will you call me?"

Gibbs laughed reassuringly.

"I will... Happy Birthday Stephe, I wish all the bests for you." He said sincerely and Stephanie took a while to reply:

"I know I'm not the woman you were looking for, Jen, Shannon and your two former wives, but thanks for making me happy that year in Russia, Jethro. Bye." She said with a soft voice, as if smiling.

"Bye Stephe." He said with a smirk and then hung down to the basement, thinking of his crazy and sensitive ex wife.

_She's no You__  
__She's no You..._

**She's no you-Jesse McCartney**  
**TBC**  
**¹Confession****  
****The next will show Hollis Mann. Reviews are good.**


	6. Counturbation

**Have a good read. Reviews please.**

**Chapter 6-Counturbation¹**

The last photo Gibbs took, showed a baseball field at night and a woman with blond hair and green eyes smiling amused, wearing a cap, while Gibbs hugged her from behind with his hands on her waist and chin leaning on her shoulder, with gentle eyes.

Gibbs looked at what was written on the picture:

_I took Hollis to the baseball field to teach her how to play again, after we closed the case we had been working together. My relationship with Jenny had been in the edge and Hollis arrived on time. On one hand, I wanted to make Jenny jealous, but otherwise, I liked the colonel, she's an intelligent woman and I'm not looking for Shannon._

"_Am __I doing it right, Jethro?" Hollis was holding a baseball bat, with bent knees, a few feet from me, when I was programming the machine to throw the balls._

_I shook my head in 'no' and Hollis raised an eyebrow. I then walked toward her, taking off my hat and putting on her head, smoothing her hair and she looked at me, smiling. Her hair smelled of almonds and I breathed quietly as I went behind her and put my hands on hers, positioning better the bat, as I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling her tremble at my touch and I smiled._

"_You need to hold a little lower and bend your elbows..." I whispered in her ear._

"_You are a great teacher, gunnery." She said jokingly while leaning her back against my chest, snuggling and I laughed, feeling a chill in my body and my hands lowered to her waist gently._

"_Focus Mann."_

_She squinted forward, while the machine threw the ball and she hit it right in full. I whistled and she turned to me, lowering the bat._

"_Did I do it right?"_

"_Yeah." I said, making a motion with my head and then pulled her to me, kissing her hard. _

_She looked surprise, but returned the kiss, running a hand on my arm, parting her lips to give room to my tongue. When we parted, we laughed and I hugged her, as she picked up her phone and positioned the camera._

Gibbs lowered his photo, thinking about Hollis. Things between them had lasted nearly a year, when they fought after she'd touched Shannon's things and she went to Hawaii where she got married. But here were the two working together in another case, after 6 years.

He had liked her, but maybe she hadn't been the right person for him, and then with the love of his life and his daughter dead, 3 ex wives and a woman that had left her mark on him and then Hollis, he didn't know if one day he would find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Gibbs grabbed the bottle of bourbon when he heard the sound of high heels in the room, but he didn't care, and waited for the person. He gathered the photos and Jen's letter and put them in the envelope, putting in the drawler.

"Jethro?" Hollis called descending the stairs and he turned to her.

Hollis smiled at him as she approached and he pulled a bench for her to sit.

"I thought you were already in Hawaii." He said, taking and filling two glasses, handing her one. She took the glass and thanked, but without drinking.

"My flight is at night." She replied, staring at the glass in her hands. She then looked up and stared at his blue eyes. "I liked working with you again."

"It was a pleasure Hollis. You were amazing solving the case." He replied with a sincere voice and the green eyes were surprised at the compliment and then flashed in thanks.

He turned on the radio that was there and tapped her glass with his, toasting. Hollis smiled, sipping the drink at once and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"But what are you doing here?" He asked, feeling that she wanted to tell him something.

She rose from her chair, pulling Gibbs's hand and he hugged her gently, while the music filled the basement and Hollis led him and they both stared at each other for a while.

"I came to say goodbye before I went to Hawaii." And then she dropped her mouth to his ear and whispered: "And thank you for saving me from getting shot, you were amazing."

She pulled back a little, staring into his blue and intense eyes and he dropped his head slightly, as they continued to dance, almost in the place. He opened a small smile, touching her face with his hand and patting her fondly and she leaned into his touch, feeling his calloused fingers on her cheek.

"You would have done the same for me, Hollis."

Hollis softened her eyes that glowed and then kissed his cheek, before taking a step back, smiling at him.

"Take care Jethro."

"You too Hollis, have a safe flight."

_I surrender honestly_

_You've always done the same for me_

**Gone, gone, gone-Philliph Phillips**  
**TBC****  
****¹Disorder****  
****The next will be the end, the woman who will return. Reviews are good.**


	7. Decretum

**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary****:** Jenny is having a bad day, irritated and Gibbs tries to make her feel better. Established relationship.

**The period of the month**

Tony came downstairs toward his desk, looking upset and when he sat down, Ziva approached him, curious.

"What's up Tony?"

"I was talking to the director, suggesting that as we have no new cases this week, we should take a day off or even make a movie night and she started yelling at me, saying that she had no time to listen to my nonsense!"

"Did you quote any movie?" The brunette asked, shaking her head and Tony denied, exasperated.

"It must be her time of the month. I've never seen the director being so bitchy."

Ziva opened her mouth, but said nothing, staring at a point behind Tony, who froze in place, knowing she was behind him, regretting what he had said about the director.

"Director, I didn't mean it..." The brunette began to apologize, but the redhead raised a finger, her green eyes flashing.

"DiNozzo, the bitchy director will wait for all reports from the last cases on her desk until 5pm. All of them." She stressed, before walking away towards the stairs at the same time that Gibbs exited the elevator.

The agent had heard the entire conversation, understanding what was going on with his lover, and before following her to her office, he head-slapped Tony.

"Auch, boss!"

"Respect the director."

Fifteen minutes later, Jenny was leaning on her chair, with several folders aside, eyes closed and one hand massaging her forehead. She was feeling a twinge of remorse for the way she had been acting that morning, but she was having a bad day with the colic attacking her every minute and because of that, her stress and irritation hadn't gone unnoticed by her employees that were calling her by several names behind her.

"Hey Jen." Gibbs entered the room with a cup in hand and a smile on his face.  
The redhead opened her eyes and snapped:

"I hope you didn't piss off any of the sister agencies, agent Gibbs, because I'm not in the mood to deal with them now."

"Relax, I came in peace."

He handed her the steaming cup, stopping behind her chair and pressing a kiss on her cheek and then wiped a tear that escaped from her green eye, not liking to see her like that, in pain and her eyes shone with his gesture. The redhead took the cup, taking a sip and getting surprise.

"Chocolate with vanilla?"

"Always helped you in those days." He said, and a small smile appeared on the redhead's face, who turned her chair to face him, touching his face.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about you, from your routines to your time of the month."

A light blush spread across her face and Jenny stroked Gibbs's face, before releasing him and taking another sip of the hot drink, feeling the relief from her colic. She shook her head in disbelief at the incredible man before her.

Gibbs then motioned with his head toward the black couch and she threw the empty cup before heading to the couch with him. He removed his jacket, sitting and Jenny sat between his legs, leaning her head on his shoulder while his big hands lowered to her chest and then to her naval and abdomen, massaging it in a circular motion, helping to relieve her from the colic .

The redhead sighed in approval, closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensation of his hands and his scent of sawdust, coffee and cologne. Gibbs looked down to see her face more relaxed and smirked, touching his lips to her red hair and his hands lowered again to her abdomen, making some more circular motions, before finishing the massage, running his eyes over her body.

"Better?" His voice was soft and worried.

"Much... Thank you, Jethro." She straightened herself in his lap, looking up and holding his face, bringing him to her and kissing his mouth.

The two sighed, as their lips molded and soon their tongues met. The couple kissed and exchanged caresses for some time, taking advantage of those minutes to stay together, happy in each other's arms. When the couple broke the kiss to breathe, Gibbs stole a peck from her, as she stroked his graying hair. The man looked thoughtful, then said, closer to her ear, his voice sincere:

"Hey Jen." He called, making an important decision, to leave his past behind to start a new future with her. "This whole thing made me think we could start thinking about having children."

The redhead looked surprised, opening her mouth, mute. She wanted to have kids and knowing Gibbs wanted it too, even after Kelly, made her happy.

She stared into his blue eyes and then a sweet smile spread across her face, loving the idea of having children with the man she loved and he smiled too, both thinking about a romantic night in bed with candles and wine. She then looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes and she said, before getting up to her desk, pointing at the door to him:

"When we get home, we'll talk."

**The end**

**Reviews, please. Tell me if you liked or not.**


End file.
